Nickelodeon Just Frame (Thevideotour1's version)
Nickelodeon Just Frame is a technique made by the Nickelodeon fans. Started in March 8, 1980, it helps people know the timing of just frames in video games. Animal Crossing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp If you notice one thing, there are some just frames in that game app. These can be performed while catching bugs, fish and rare creatures. Keep an eye on all the rare creatures that you need to catch in just frame timing or you won't have time for do it. Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart Wii Ramp tricks have been added to this game, but you have to do them with just frame timing. Don't worry, they're not that hard. Mario Kart 8 Ramp tricks have been returned in this game. Some courses like Toad Harbor have trucks that have ramps on it, but Max Stassi said that doing a ramp trick on a ramp car is extremely hard to perform. Mario Party Mario Party 6 If you're looking forward to do lots of spins in 9720° in Snow Whirled, that minigame has an extremely hard just frame that can be done by quickly performing A:B:Y:X. Mario Party 7 In Hip Hop Drop, there is a way you can hop to the finish line on a pogo stick in 13.36 seconds. There are just frames that you can perform as quickly as possible by pressing the buttons one at a time as shown. Mario Party 8 Most minigames like Stampede have just frames, but you have to be very careful when to do them. Flip the Chimp has extremely hard just frames you can perform, but the Nickelodeon fans are strong enough to do it. Settle in the Count is another you could do after some training, but doing it in Test for the Best makes it even harder. Jay Jones found out Swing Kings, to be easier to pull off (for the fact that he could actually do it). Soul Calibur Soul Blade This game has some just frame moves in which the Nickelodeon fans can do. They don't have the white flash animation. Soul Calibur When Maxi is added to the roster, a just frame move called Fury is added to his moveset which is the hardest of all. It can be done by performing B+K:B:B:B:A. In fact, Maxi's Fury isn't that easy to perform, but the Nickelodeon fans can successfully do it starting with this game. Soul Calibur III While Maxi's B+K:B:B:B:A appeared the third time, more just frame moves are added to some characters' moveset. For example, Mitsurugi gains a more faster version of Feint L called Tear Step, which can be done by performing a:B. Also, this is the first game where Maxi has more than one just frame. They are B+K:B:B:B:A and 6B:B:B. Soul Calibur IV There are lots of just frame moves added to most of the characters' moveset. This is the 2nd game where Maxi has more than one just frame. They are B+K:B:B:B:A, 6B:B:B, RC K:K:K, and LI B:G. Soul Calibur VI This is the third game where Maxi has more than one just frame. They are B+K:B:B:B:A and 22 or 88KK:K. Also, there's an enhanced version of Maxi's Fury (B+K:B:B:B:A) called Astral Fury which is a non-just frame version of that move. You can do this during Seven Stars Rebirth by mashing B and A or inputting them one at a time. Tekken Tekken 1 This game has some just frame moves in which the Nickelodeon fans can do. They don't have the blue sparks animation. For example, Michelle and Wang's G-Clef Cannon is an easy just frame move which can be done by performing 1:1:1. The 10-string combos are another you can do after some training. Tekken 3 The EWGF first appeared in this game and Jin is the only character who can perform it. Also, King II's Rolling Death Cradle has the same difficulty as Maxi's Fury from the Soul Calibur series. It is a just frame multithrow which can be done by performing 1+3:3+4:2+4:1+2:1+2+3 during Chicken Wing Face Lock. Tekken 4 Some new moves have been added to the characters' moveset and the blue sparks animation is added to most moves. For example, Heihachi gains a more powerful version of TGF called Omen Thunder Godfist, which can be done by performing f, n, d/f+1. Starting with this game, Kazuya and Heihachi will be able to perform the EWGF. During that just frame move, they will shout something different when doing an EWGF than a regular WGF, as well as Jin when doing an EWHF than a regular WHF. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Devin Duke found out that tag combos are extremely hard to perform, but you have to do them with just frame timing. As Heihachi's Omen Thunder Godfist returned in this game, it could be followed by what you desire and after a launcher move to make combos very powerful.